1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a plasma stabilization method and a deposition method using the same, and more particularly, to a plasma stabilization method of stably forming plasma in a reactive space and a deposition method using the plasma stabilization method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, requirements for depositing ultra-thin films on silicon substrates have become increasingly stringent as line widths of semiconductor circuits have decreased to about 20 nm. In particular, research and development related to low-temperature deposition processes have been actively conducted. To this end, plasma enhanced atomic layer deposition (PEALD) processes in which ultra-thin films may be deposited at a low temperature have been developed. Since plasma in the PEALD processes activates a reactive gas and accelerates a reaction with a source gas, thin films may be formed at a low temperature.